


Blondie

by kyyuala



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mystery, Thriller
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyyuala/pseuds/kyyuala
Summary: A fanfiction inspired by the Disney movie called Tangled, wherein this story, each and everyone has a backstory and much darker yet, romantic and cliche.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 10





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note
> 
> Just a heads-up! This isn't an exact copy of the Disney movie, Tangled. Similar events will happen but there are changes in them. Please refrain from saying that I'm plagiarizing the works of the creators but no, I'm not. 
> 
> Thank you for reading this part. I hope you enjoy the fic! I'll be starting it later.

A loud thud was heard on the other side of the door as a painful groan followed right after, escaping a young man's lips. 

"Who the fuck does this bastard think he is? Disobeying me!" Another thud followed due to the strong punch the latter received from their boss. "Get this fucker away from me and inside his room. Though, make sure he gets special treatment." 

The black, heavy boots worn by their boss cracked on the cold, cemented, hard floor, giving out an intimidating aura to him as he made his way back to the poker table and resumed the game, not caring about what comes next to the man he just punched. 

A horrific scream echoed through the empty hallways of the torture room located at the very bottom of the building. A cold breeze ran up through the man's spine and struggled to escape the hole's of his fellow workers. 

"This isn't it. I didn't disobey him! Please!" The latter begged for forgiveness and mercy, yet, not one cared to listen or look at him, not caring about his existence. Their tight, suffocating holds remained the same, determined to torture the traitor in their group. 

A saying has been going through their clan. "Once you fuck up, you can never go back up. No one's going to save you nor give mercy." 

"Maybe, just maybe, if you didn't fuck you up then you wouldn't be in this situation." A voice from behind spoke, the figure followed the three of them as he minded his own business, giving the man a cold glare. 

"Jaehyun. Why are you hereー" Realization hit him. The figure behind them, his friend, Jaehyun was here to torture him. He was the one to give orders on how to torture him. "I thought we were friends!" 

"There's no such thing as friends when you're involved in this clan. No relationships, no friendships but pure brotherhood." 

"Was everything that we did not considered brotherhood?" His friend seemed for answers, he was desperate to know what he was to him, to Jaehyun. He got nothing except for the last words he heard from the latter. 

"You're a traitor."

A piercing scream was heard as the metal doors of the torture closed.

Blood splattered across the wall and floors of the empty torture room. An unconscious body fell harshly to the cold, hard floor painted with it's own blood, its hands still tied together to his back. 

It fell face flat, the colour in its body started to fade away. 

"That's what you get for betraying us. Farewell, my friend."


	2. Two

A sincere, serene melody escaped the innocent young lady's pinkish, plump lips as she brushed the end of her golden hair. After finishing, an exhausted sigh left her lips. Her bottom felt numb from sitting on the wooden post placed across, a few inches under the ceiling of their house. 

The girl grabbed a chunk of her golden hair and swung it across the room, it grabbed onto one of the small wooden statues of lions stuck to the walls, and made a space for her feet to be in as she started to swing, reaching the wall across her earlier and carefully brought herself down ー her hair acting as a harness. 

A pair of hazelnut orbs glanced over at the fluffy being lying down across the floor, bored out of its mind, receiving a giggle from the girl. It groaned and rolled its eyes as a pair of hands started to relaxingly massage its back.

"I'm doing it, Seb. I'm going to ask her." With such a bold statement, she received a raised eyebrow from the golden retriever whose ears perked up at the word "ask". It gave her a doubting look. "What, I'm serious. I'm going to do it. You don't know how much I've waited for this, Seb. I'm already 18, legal of age, I'm sure she'll let me go out." 

An eagle flying outside caught both of their attention. Seconds after, leaves followed right after it. "Plus, you've also been wanting to go out and run laps, right?" The girl averted her eyes and attention to her fluffy friend. 

It had been 18 years since they were together. The girl with the golden hair and her golden retriever grew up together. 

"Don't you think she'll let me?" There was hope in her voice, expectations were set and yet, it shook its head as a response. 

"You never know."

A familiar bell rang down the wooden, cemented tower where the girl with golden hair and her fluffy friend lived. "Coming!" With a single grab of long, healthy, golden hair, it was quickly thrown down the tower, the girl knew who it was. It was the lady who saved her from the bad guys she encountered in the palace two boats away from them. 

The girl looked down at the highly-built tower. The tall trees that surrounded them, the thick bushes the covered every passageway to the tower, the long, high vines that stuck to the walls of the tower ー everything worked together to keep her safe from the outside world. 

Only one person can go in and out of them and it was her, Park Sooyoung, or known as Joy. She committed countless crimes but was never caught and successfully falsely accused innocent people. 

It took the girl a few more pulls to get Joy up and inside the windowsill created just for her. They both panted but happily greeted each other. 

The lady dusted her long, black oak that she had been using to cover up her figure, avoiding predators, and looking at the younger with sincerity.

"Rosie, my sweet flower. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing pretty good. What about you? How was grocery shopping at the city?"

A sigh left the young lady's lips that were tinted with crimson red lipstick, complementing her smooth, fair skin as she fixed her long, jet-black hair that landed up to her waist. She batted her naturally long eyelashes, appearing more innocent than ever.

"It was tiring, Rosie. Can you sing for me? Just to bring my energy and mood up?" Joy pleaded like a little kid, Rosé couldn't help but do so and brought a small wooden chair and Joy's brown director's chair that she found outside the tower, by the river. 

A baby pink hair brush was handed to the young lady and received a small smile from the blondie who sat down in front of her and quickly took her hair before she started to sing. 

"Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what was once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine. What once was mine." After finishing their special song, Rosé slightly turned to Joy and was handed the hair brush to her.

"That song is old. Do you want to change it?" A head shook in disagreement, surprising the raven-haired lady. "Why not?"

"Because, I like that song. It's also really special to me, it makes me feel so connected to you, with you, Joy. It brings me warmth, comfort and joy."

A thankful smile was exchanged along with a kiss on her forehead, leaving a faint red lipstick mark. "Well, we'll keep it then."

What a precious flowers she is.


	3. Three

A stern look was seen across the narrow hallway of the rundown place that they occupied years ago before the president's daughter went missing.

A sigh was heard from the next hallway, inside a room covered with red curtains ー the red room, where negotiation happens.

"The president's daughter?" A raised eyebrow was given to the negotiator conversing with their boss who commanded one of his assistants to light up a new mint-flavored cigar a his favorite.

"Yes."

"And? What is she going to bring to the table? A hairful of medicine?" Everyone inside the room anticipated for the negotiator's proposal, holding in their laughter.

"I heard that her hair is special ー it could heal anything and anyone it wants." The negotiator gulped, he flet a slump of saliva in his throat, wanting to freshen himself up with a bottle of water.

Laughter emerged from their boss, cigar still in his mouth. Though, he regained himself seconds after, slamming his hand filled with heavy, original jewelry ー some were paid for and some were stolen from their previous targets and negotiators. Everyone in the room flinched due to their boss' actions. With his other hand, he took the cigar out of his mouth and blew smoke in his face.

"Do you know long its been since that girl went missing? 18 years and she's still not found. Do you know how much blame we all got from that? Apparently, it was more than the cash that could provide for your family. So, if you could cut with your bullshit and Disney princess movies fantasy, I'll keep the numbers up your ass. I won't lessen them because for sure, you'll need that much. If you don't want that to happen, stop it with those fantasies of yours and let's talk business here, yeah?"

Before backing up, he smoked his last buff and caressed the negotiator's face, whispering to him." I might add some more if you don't hit me with that bullshit of yours, yeah?"

Their boss pulled away from the close contact and staggered his way back to his chair without looking.

"But, imagine that you do find her, what are you going to do? Cut her hair off? Make a fucking medicine out of it? Be a charity host instead of working here? I'm curious as to how much cash the president will give you. He'll probably make it rain in hell even." Another chuckle escaped his chapped lips. 

An hour or so later, they got the negotiation down a cash was pulled out of their pockets and was exchanged, keeping the deal in mind, avoiding to make mistakes.

A certain vibration jolted the latter up, interrupting him from his deep slumber. Music boomed through the club, causing some ringing in his ears and headache. Without putting any effort, he hands glided through his toned abs that was underneath a see-through shirt accompanied by his red velvet suit and pants, paired with a pair of black formal shoes.

His right arm was numb due to him resting his head over it ー though, not knowing how long he's been out in the club, nor does he remember how he got there and why he was even there in the first place. After a minute of looking, he finally found his phone and answered the call with a small "yes?". 

His groggy voice was ignored by their boss. "Jaehyun, I want you to look after the negotiator we had an hour ago, he already left. I want you to stop him from fantasizing himself finding the president's daughter. I believe that he's got bullshit under his sleeves."

"Yes, boss. I'll be right there." As soon as the phone call ended, a painful groan left his pink, plump lips from the unstoppable pounding in his head. A thought came to mind.

"Isn't the president's daughter gone though? She went missing 18 years ago. Why is that man looking for her anyways?" The bartender overheard and avoided eye contact before Jaehyun left the bar, having difficulty with his walking. 

The sun's bright, warm rays shone, almost blinding Jaehyun. He squinted his eyes while making his way home on foot. 

A small smile along with a relieved sigh was let out after the latter found a bench a few steps away from the bar and sat down, gathering his thoughts for a moment as he had his head down, his left hand shielding his eyes. 

A lady with a potted plant and a water bottle in both hands passed by him but stopped after recognizing the latter's face. 

"Here, you're going to need this." The water bottle hovered over his hand and was handed to him. It surprised him, not expecting such a familiar face appear right in front of him.

After the infamous incident with the president's daughter happened, everyone feared them and avoided whichever contact them, shutting them out ー their boss' business got recognized in a bad way in the underground district.

A genuine smile was seen on the lady's face after Jaehyun thanked her. Well, they were till friends. They all just drifted apart after high-school graduation. 

"You can come in if you want. I'll give you whatever you want and they're free." She gave her high-school a friend a wink. It was tempting, the deal was. 

"I've got work and I need to be there in like 5 minutes. Do you mind me using your washroom to fix myself?"

"At your service, sir." His friend jokingly gave him a dramatic bow along with a hand directing him to their place ー a flower and pastry shop combined.

Jaehyun chuckled at her energetic self ー she never changed. Everything remained the same: her bright smile, her kindness and her emery had always drawn people to her.

The two entered the currently unoccupied shop and she directed him to their place that was a set of staircase above from the shop. "So, you walk straight and turn right once you see the first corridorー" 

"I know, thanks." She was cut off with his cold glance and stopped talking, she then started to fix their shop. 

The simpleness and feminity of the shop and place relaxed the latter. It was good to be back after a years of drifting apart with his highschool friends. It wasn't like they ended on bad terms, it just felt empty and lonely to him. 

It took him about 2 minutes to finish getting ready as spare things were given to him. 

"Aren't you glad that we're organized and prepared?" A nod was given as a response as the latter walked down the stairs while fixing his hair. 

Customers awed in his beauty and grace. Love was portrayed but got quickly shot down with his cold, annoyed glare. "I'll be back here to enjoy your ass. Thank you for your service, Kang Seulgi." He made his way to the young lady who was leaning on the counter and tucked a few hair strands behind her ear, leaving a small kiss on her chubby cheeks. 

With his cold yet dirty-minded demeanor, he left the store with a smirk on his face.

It has always been an inside joke between them. Whoever was dirtier, they would win a reward which was food.


	4. Four

The engine of their boss' vehicle faded as Jaehyun arrived at their rundown place where business was done.

A sigh left and the latter rolled his eyes in annoyance. It wasn't that he didn't to be there, it was because there were so much more men than just him. He was always chosen by his boss, resulting in others to envy him. Most of the times, there would be attempts of violence, death threats, some teasing that would often cross the line ー thinking they could challenge him. 

"Why the fuck should I even keep on an eye on that motherfucker? Can't others just fucking do that shit?" The latter mumbled to himself as he made his over way to their boss. Unfortunately, he heard every single word he muttered underneath his breath. 

Their boss motioned for Jaehyun to hurry up and tapped on his wrist watch. "Hurry up, boy." 

"No, because you're the best at doing your work, Jaehyun. Your excel at everything. Those dumbasses inside, they're not worth my time but I could a little bit of help." With his rotting, yellow teeth, a cigar stick often covered the right half of his mouth, showing a small amount of the left part as his upper lip held onto the stick.

A sinister smile was plastered on the older's face as he gave Jaehyun a pat and left the place with his chauffeur. 

Jaehyun wasn't surprised at the fact that his boss overheard him. He knew that he wasn't going to get trouble; though, he tries not to fire his boss up. 

The clacking of his black, formal shoes echoed through the cold, empty, narrow hallways, catching people's attention as soon as he walked in the place. "I just have to really deal with that old man's leftover mess, huh. Annoying." 

A man, 6ft tall approached him from behind, gently placing his right hand sitting in a thin, black glove on his left shoulder, tugging it for his attention. His butler-like suit complemented his tall, built stature, intimidating anyone who sees him. 

Due to the gentleness, Jaehyun couldn't help but notice and turned around to face him. The taller fixed his short, blonde hair, brushing it to the side, a few hair strands hovered over his eyelids, tickling them. 

"Who are you?" An eyebrow was raised in curiosity. 

"I apologize for touching you so suddenly. I'm Johnny Seo, I got recruited about a week ago. I'm here to inform you that the negotiator left and our boss wants me to pass on the message that he was too lazy to do so. He wants you to keep an eye on the negotiator. "

Johnny Seo gave Jaehyun a picture of the negotiator that he took during the conversation.

"He believes that he's got something up in his sleeves when he was spouting information about the president's daughter that went missing 18 years ago. He also thinks that once the deal is done, the negotiator will break his words and look for the girl discreetly and keep her close to him, just for him. " 

His soft yet serious voice sent chills down the shorter's pine; he wondered how can anyone be like him, like Johnny Seo. 

" Our boss also wants you to jot down what happened, what you did that day. You have to write down on this everyday and not waste an ink or a piece of paper. He wants you to also be detailed about it." A hand-sized plain, black notebook with a small, gold rose coloured rose that shone everytime light hits it was given to him. 

"Is he fucking serious? This is such a kindergarten thing ー to jot down shit on journals. It feels like he wants me to write a diary." A scoff escaped Jaehyun's peach, plump lips in disbelief. It was then followed by a quiet snicker from the Johnny. 

"He looked like he had fun while talking about it and laughed non-stop for a few minutes, cracking everyone up inside the red room." Due to the flashback, Jaehyun couldn't hold a giggle in as soon as he saw Johnny chuckle. 

Two of their boss' men gave them both a weird look from behind. "What are those two even laughing about?" 

One of them shrugged and said, "the tall one is new. He got recruited last week and now he's talking to Jaehyun, our boss' favorite. What a kiss up." 


	5. Five

Flies flew about them, miles away from the birds that soared through the sky, hunting for food. Insects crawled their way in and out of their houses after almost getting stomped by armed men and a white horse. They all came to halt for a break while the horse was getting tied to tree, not wanting it to escape from their sight."

"Sir, are you sure about this?" A soldier-in-command approached their boss, hesitant about their plan as he tightened his gun strap around his waist, making sure it wouldn't fall when they're in action.

A cold, stern glare was given to him as he spoke with such seriousness. "Are you doubting me? Of course, I'm sure about this. Plus, you have history about the girl, right?" A nervous, vigorous nod gave their boss his answer.

Their boss clenched his fist, determined to find and abduct the girl, to use her powers as the rumours said. "Make sure that our plan doesn't go out to others. Kill whoever spreads it, don't hesitate. The soldier-in-command obeyed their boss, though, still hesitant as he knew the consequences every single one of them were going to get. "Yes, sir."

"Go and search for the girl!" 5 sets of group filled with armed men went on a search. Two of them partnered and teamed up together, looking for the missing 18 year old girl. But, one was left behind to hear another word from their boss. "I want you to keep an eye on him, Park. You need to make sure he obeys every order that I gave out and not get side-tracked." The last one agreed and saluted to him as he made his way to a white horse tied to a tree. The horse neighed in command after receiving a hit from the back with a stick after getting untied and galloped out of the forest.

"You're dead to me if you go the other way, Jeon." A stick of cigarette was lit. Their boss smoked by himself, watching his men slowly enter the forest with their armory and weapons. "I hope you prepared enough food for us, princess."

"Seb! No fair. Give me my paint brush back!" Rosé ran around her room, trying her best to chase after her fluffy friend who stole her paint brush out of fun. With little to no effort, she pushed away her hair using her feet, avoiding to trip on it. The teenager was determined to have her paint brush back, in fear of her friend accidentally choking on it and getting poisoned by the paint dabbed on its bristles. 

A pattern of small thuds was produced on their wooden spiral staircase as a smile crept its way up the young lady's flawless face. With her own eyes, she watched the two special golden friends run around the girl's room. Seeing how happy she was, she knew in her heart that she had protect that pot of golden sunlight and never let her outside their home. "If anyone ever touches you, I'll surely kill them." 

Sebastian halts and froze on its spot as soon as it saw Joy and dropped the paint brush, making its way shyly to her, expecting for some belly rubs. "Does sebbie want belly rubs today? Was sebby a good doggie?" The young lady cooed as Sebastián wagged its tail, in love with the who took care of them ー unaware of her long-term plan.

Heat and confusion combined wasn't such a good thing especially when you're lost in the woods with someone who's directionally challenged. Every turn of the map didn't change anything, all it did was cause headache to the one holding it. "You haven't found it yet?" One of the men asked, annoyed at the situation they were in. "Even with the map, we're not exactly certain about the place. No one knows where this girl is! No one even knows where she lives now or who she lives with. We don't even know if she's alive or not!" The other complained and threw the map to the ground and stepped on it, throwing a fit.

"Hey! Are you dumb? You could fucking get us in troubleー" He was pushed by his comrade as he scolded in disbelief. The two men fought, clenched fists covered in anger were thrown at each other, not caring about the surroundings.

The two working men pushed and hit each other until one of them fell down to a set of bushes placed in front of a rocky wall that one of them almost bumped their head into. It caught their attention and stopped fighting, instead, averted their attention to tge rocky wall covered in thousands of vines where leaves hung off. It gave an eerie yet elegant vibe to it, making bystanders want to explore more of it.

A meaningful look was given as they helped each other up and faced the rocky wall. "Do you there's a magical doorway or just a normal doorway?" Such a question made his partner chuckle at his stupidity. "If that man from before thinks our boss is a guy who loves to fantasize, he should meet you." With such confidence, he grabbed the hanging leaves and get them out of the way, revealing a clear pathway that led deep inside the forest. "This feels like either Harry Potter or Narnia."

The one from behind gulped as he got nervous at the thought of entering the deep part of the forest. "Scratch that. What if the princess is here somewhere?" With the forest's mysteriousness, it sparked an idea in the two men as they trusted and followed their instincts. 


	6. Six

Joy got up from her seat, pursing her lips as her hazelnut orbs scanned the living room of their household, searching for something. Rose caught the young lady, lost in her thoughts, busy looking for her stuff. Being the obedient teenager she is, she ran into the kitchen and found Joy's grocery bag and surprised her; it was as if she knew what she was looking for. A hand-made, wooden basket with a white cloth placed inside, covering the holes that prevent the groceries from falling out along with a black sling bag that they found on the road a few months ago and completely washed it everyday. 

A thank you muttered along with a smile that found its way in Joy's face and asked Rose a favor. "Darling, would you mind singing for me? Grocery shopping might take a while since I've thought of what's for tomorrow's breakfast and dinner." She kindly asked, scratching the idea of cooking that meal tomorrow. "Sure, I would love to sing for you." 

In such a hurry, a wooden stool was pulled out from under their dinner table, right where Joy sat as it was pushed to her by Rose, tapping and telling her to sit on it as she gave her a hairbrush and sat on the floor, their song in mind. "Flower, gleam and glow. Let your power shine. Make the clock reverse. Bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt. Change the fate's design. Save what has been lost. Bring back what once was mine, what once was mine." Joy felt rejoiced as her strength was back once more after brushing and caressing Rose's long, golden hair that shone throughout the song. 

The young lady really did promise to herself that she will protect this precious flower no matter what; no matter how much blood gets on her hands. The adult stood up from the stool and stretched, planting a kiss on Rose's forehead and bidding goodbye as she waited for the teenager to let her hair down, and carefully assisted her on the way down. "I'll see you in a bit, Rose." The young girl innocently waved back at her, feeling the cold breeze gently hit her face, wondering what it would be like to be down there - walking on the grass, the cold running water; just pure nature welcoming you. 

In her view, Joy's stature disappeared into the woods. 

"I guess it's just you and me again, Seb. I'll go do the dishes and you can play upstairs, yeah?" Sebastian groaned, whining as he wanted to play all day with Rose while waiting for Joy. "You know I can't. I have to do this before Joy comes home." But a question came to mind: how long will it really take Joy to go grocery shopping? The market place was a bit far on foot but with a horse or vehicle, it surely wasn't. They don't have any vehicles nor horses, just them and her furry friend. "You got yourself a playmate." 

Excitement ran through her body and pulled her hair up inside the window, leaving the dishes undone as she ran upstairs with Sebastian following right after her. 

The two armed men gave each other a look - shocked at what they had seen. It really was the missing daughter. Profanities were shared together as they freaked out through the shock they were feeling. "This can't be real, right?" 

"I don't know. Slap me." With a single slap, the other shouted due to the pain that he felt from the request and glared at him. "Yeah, we're really not dreaming." 

"You will be. Just in a second." A familiar voice boomed from behind and came to them at such speed, bumping their heads into each other with such force. "You sick fucks." 

Dead leaves crunched as they were stepped on by a mysterious man that stood tall in front of the tower the missing daughter has been kept in for the past 18 years. "I guess she's real then. And, we're not the only ones looking for her." 

"Just listen to what our boss said and don't do weird shit to her." Another man stood beside the other one, looking across the river right beside the tower and scanned the whole area. "Do you think that she went outside of her tower a few times?" 

"With that hair, probably."

Bones cracked as unconscious bodies were carelessly thrown on the ground. A pair of hazelnut orbs glared at the armoured men who were frozen in their spot in fear.

Jaehyun cracked his neck and sighed exhaustedly, readjusting his suit as he let them give him their last few words before being taken care of him and his new co-worker, Johnny Suh. "So, care to share?" Johnny crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for the group to speak up. None of them did until a deal was offered. "How about this? I'll point to a person and let them out. The rest of you are gone." After offering the deal, one of them spoke up ー their supposed speaker of the group.

"We were ordered to come here by our boss because of the president's missing daughter. He's planning on taking her and doing whatever he wants to. At that point, we don't know." The speaker of the group spoke up, both hands in the air for defense and fear. Even with honesty and all those words, it wasn't enough for the two and approached them with clenched fists, ready to beat them up to a pulp. "Please, I swear we don't know anything after that." It was too late; he told them everything they knew. He was a selfish snitch ー couldn't keep it to himself and only thought of himself.

A smirk stayed on Jaehyun's face as the speaker let out a relieved sigh.

"So, you think that I'll let you off so easily? You're just going to waste our time." Johnny placed five bullets inside the pistol he had in his gun holder, hidden underneath his long, black blazer and handed it to Jaehyun who willingly took each of the armed men's lives in a second. 

"Those who can't even treat their peers right are lower than trash. 


	7. Seven

The bullets hit the hard, barely making a clinking sound as Johnny placed the pistol back in his gun holster wrapped around his waist.

"Do you think that's it?"

"I'm sure there's more, assuming that man's plans, he wouldn't send such a small group of armed men in the forest looking for that girl." A nod was given in understanding as they proceeded to look for more. 

A terrified scream projected in the forest as a few consistent barks followed right after it. 

"Who are you people!?" Rosé shivered in fear, her knees felt weak despite having two knives on both hands, pointing at the two armed men who slowly inched themselves closer to her, planning on trapping her inside her house. Sebastian proudly and protectively stood in front of her, barking, looking for help. 

"Now, now. Put those knives down. You don't know what's going to happen." One of the armed men spoke softly, in hopes of tricking the teenager but it didn't ー she was much smarter than they thought she would be. Rosé acted as if she trusted them and lowered both knives as they approached her step by step, waiting for the righ time to catch her. Sebastian on the other hand, growled loudly, he was much different than before. 

The distance between the four of them got smaller and smaller but, Rosé kept calm, knowing how to hurt these men. She endured those times she trained with Joy who taught her everything she knew about combat battles and skills. "This should be easy". 

The teenager studied every move and once they were close enough, she threw both knives to their feet, grabbed her hair and wrapped it around their neckstightly pulling it, resulting in both men choking. Sebastian watched over as Rosé took out every weapon they had in them ー army knives, pistols, grenades, mist bombs and placed them on the floor, right beside her. "To think that you two think you can catch me. That's what everyone's been doing for the past 18 years. I don't know what your deal is but I won't back down or let myself get caught to you jerks." 

Dead leaves crunched underneath someone's shoes, distracting the young lady and alerting the two men of the familiar sound heard outside her place. With her hair being so long, she wrapped them around her wrist, still keeping them in hostage while checking outside of her place. 

Two dark chocolate orbs frantically looked down on the green grass with flowers that have bloomed in-between them. Water ran through the creek as birds chirpedly sang to their heart's content ー no one was there. As she was checking, both men struggled to get out of her hair's grip. One of them saw the weapons placed near them and use their foot to reach over the knife and gun. 

"That fucking bitch can have the grenades and mist bombs." The other one exclaimed, receiving a loud bark from Sebastian. "Actually, pass me the mist bomb." The other one ordered, watching the dog as his co-worker nodded his head and reached out to get the bomb. Once they've gotten it, wide smiles appeared on their faces. Sebastian attempted to bite both of them in the hands but they were two seconds earlier and used the mist bomb, catching Sebastian and Rosé off. 

The mist engulfed the whole place and bomb blurred her vision, causing her to let go of her hair and coughed due to the mist getting caught in her lungs that felt like sand. "Sebastianー" The young lady fell to her knees, in search of the weapons with whimpers of fear. Unfortunately, the only thing she found was her hair on the floor, with no armed men in it. "No, no, no. Sebastian!" 

"Don't worry. We're not going to harm this adorable good boy. We just want you." The mist evaporated, leaving a small foul smell, causing her to scrunch her nose in disgust. The living room revealed two smirking men with their own plans for her in their head. One of them grabbed her harshly, tying both hands at the back with a thick, brown rope. "I'm sure you're not going to get hurt though."

In a second, she was in one of the armed men's arms, ready to be thrown down her place. "Scream if you need to because you're going down with us." The other smirked to himself, watching his co-worker grab onto the ledge, carelessly throwing the teenager down. A terrified shriek was let out as the two ignored and didn't watch the teenager fall to her death. A loud thud was produced down on the grass as blood streamed down by the river. 

Valuable objects were found in their hands, pockets and empty gun holsters, placing their weapons back. "That was easy, huh." 

"Yeah, we can just say that she fell to her death. Nothing complicated." The two men halted their actions, small sound of metal hitting against the man-made stone tower of the teenager's house bothered their ears; goosebumps ran through their bodies and tried to distract themselves as the other looks down, checking where it came from. "Too late." 

A silhouette was seen hiding in the dark as a small creak of light shone against their chocolate, brown hair that was pushed back with such elegance. The two didn't last 30 seconds and died in his arms. 


End file.
